Una conversación innecesaria con Hidan
by RikoNohara1234
Summary: ¿Quién no ama al puto jashinista? ¿Quién no ama sus abdominales formados? ¿Quién no ama su sexy forma de hablar, grosera y vulgar, pero sexy? ¿Quién no ama su caras cuando se enoja? ¿hm? Entonces tas en el lugar correcto. ¡Deja tus reviews, criticas, dudas, insultos, huevasos, tomates podridos, tripa de pescado, etc! ¡Lo reviso con gusto y mi lo cómo!


Hola chic s lectores que ahora mismo están leyendo estas líneas que no eran necesario leerlas. Bueno me llamo Riko y púes ahora mismo subiré un one-shot para todas las fanáticas de Hidan, y púes constara de un shot nada mas, espero que les de Akatsuki.

Díganme.

¿Quién no ama al puto jashinista? ¿Quién no ama sus abdominales formados? ¿Quién no ama su sexy forma de hablar, grosera y vulgar, pero sexy? ¿Quién no ama su caras cuando se enoja? ¿hm?

Entonces tas en el lugar correcto. ¡Deja tus reviews, criticas, dudas, insultos, huevasos, tomates podridos, tripa de pescado, etc! ¡Lo reviso con gusto y mi lo cómo!

PRIMERA PARTE.

En la pantalla se ve todo negro. Hay unas pequeñas luces y los directores del programa más aburrido del mundo shinnobi están dando las instrucciones para comenzar el aburrido, innecesario e incoherente programa, conducido por el jashinista mas sexy de la televisión shinnobiana: Hidan.

- ¡Comienza! - susurró fuerte el productor por el micrófono. Las luces se prende abruptamente y se ve a un Hidan rascándose el culo y mirando a cualquier parte menos la cámara. El público hace cara de asco, al ver que el peliblanco no tenia ni idea de que estaban en vivo, y toda la poca gete que veía el programa estaban asqueados. - ¡Hidan, mira la puta cámara!

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Hidan, pegando un salto y mirando hacía todas partes confundido. Luego de mirar por medio minuto el lugar, entre cerro sus ojos y miró hacía la cámara de manera sexy.

El peliblanco se acerca sensualmente a la cámara, se da medía vuelta tratando de parecer sexy y sensual y saca la lengua para lamer sus labio y que todas las chicas cayeran derretidas a sus pies.

- ¡Ahhh! - exclamaron todas las fanáticas, llenas de jubilo, apunto de cruzar la reja y violar al jashinista.

- Seeh, soy muy sexy... - murmuró el peliblanco, tocando sus tetillas por encima de su camisa y sacando aun mas la lengua.

- No pierdas el tiempo y comienza con el ridículo programa. - espetó el director, fuera de sus casillas.

- Hola... - dijo Hidan, acercando sus ojos a la cámara, haciendo ver sus fosas nasales y las mínimas imperfecciones del albino. De pronto, la cámara se enfoca en una espinilla cubrida por un maquillaje.

- ¡Kya! - exclamaron el público, camarografos y todo tipo de gente que estaba en el estudio.

- Me llamó Hidan. - dijo el jashinista con voz sexy. - Y este programa se llama... - se da media vuelta alejándose de la cámara. - ''Una conversación innecesaria''

Se escuchan aplausos.

- Nuestros invitados de hoy son: - Hidan mira abruptamente a una cámara, mientras los sones de tambores no se hacían esperar. Luego, cambia de vista y mirá hacía otra cámara, con sus ojos abiertos. La tensión se hace sonar en el estudio, las luces se apagan y se prenden rápidamente, el público está aburrido. Hidan por última vez mira hacía otra cámara, sin dejar su estúpida y tensa expresión. - ¡Un aplauso para Tsunade-tetona-sama!

Se abre un tipo de ''túnel'' en la pared, las luces se enfocan ahí y un tipo de puerta metálica se abre por la pared, mostrando a la quinta Hokage con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los hombres del público le echan porras a la rubia.

- ¡Joder...! - exclamó Hidan, mordiendo sus labios y yendo hasta Tsunade, abrazándola por los hombros, sin dejar de mirar su típico escote. La sonrisa de Tsunade se agranda, al ver lo guapo que es el jashinista. - Y dime... - comenzó a decir Hidan, en voz baja. - ¿Eres jashinista?

- Lamentó decirte qué ¡No! - gritó Tsunade, con su tono alto de voz. La cámara se enfoca en la cara de Hidan y el hace un mohín feo y chistoso.

- No importa. Hay muchas tetonas por todos lados. - se animó Hidan, asintiendo repetidamente. Tsunade frunció su ceño, algo ofendida.

- Sí, pero ninguna cómo las mías.

Los ojos de Hidan brillan completamente, emocionado por el sexy y enojado comentario de la sannin.

- Bien, bien. Luego me das tú número. - murmuró el cabeza de ajo. - ¡Acá vamos con nuestro segundo-puto-invitado! - exclamó Hidan, mientras un aura explosiva se muestra por detrás.

Nuevamente las luces se apagan y se prenden. La música de tambores se hace sonar en el estudio, Hidan mira repetidamente a las cámaras de forma extraña. El público está aburrido. Tsunade también.

- ¡El puto emo! - La gente mira extrañado al peliblanco, extrañados. ¿Se podía saber quien era el ''puto emo'' Hidan se nota del error medio minuto después. - ¡Quiero decir, Uchiha Itachi!

Las chicas ahora estallan. Unas fansgirls alzan las manos, gritando como verdaderas locas. Al momento en que las luces y las cámaras se enfocan en la alta, hermosa y sensual figura del azabache, las chicas se suben la playera mostrando sus pechos. Los ojos de hidan se ponen blancos, apunto de tener una hemorragia, un tic en la ceja de Tsunade había despertado. Itachi ni si quiera se inmutó, paso de largo y se posiciono al lado de Tsunade.

- ¡¿Cómo no les vas a decir nada?! - exclamó Hidan, con frustración. Itachi débilmente levanta la vista, mira al público, y luego de 30 segundos, da un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Las fangirls se sientan con un aura depresiva. Hidan niega con la cabeza. - Hola Itachi ¿qué tal? ¿cómo va tu indeseable y sufrida vida?

- Yo solo diré algo... - murmuró Itachi, cerrando sus ojos. Todos le ponen atención al Uchiha, tensos por lo que el podría decir. Abre los ojos y estos se muestran con el Sharingan. - Si no me pagan lo suficientemente alto, haré su vida de cuadritos por 72 horas, oh si no, les lanzó el amaterasu.

La gente se asusta y lanza gritos de horror. Hidan trata de ignorar eso y se dirige hacía la cámara más cercana. Nuevamente se acercá a la cámara en donde se muestra la espinilla, asquerosa y cubrida de maquillaje.

- ¿Quieren saber cual es el tercer invitado? - preguntó en un susurró.

- ¡Sí! - contestó el público, tratando de que su voz sonara divertida, aun que por el contrario sonaba aburridísima.

- Causara impacto entre las chicas, y no soy yo... - Hidan hace una pausa para lamer sus labios, mirando hacía Itachi. - Especialmente a Itachi... - el peliblanco ríe. - Será una puta maldición.

Hidan se aleja de la cámara, arregla su pelo y hace alista su camisa.

- Qué ridiculez... - susurró Itachi, rodeando los ojos.

- El tercer invitado es... - Nuevamente, los tambores suenan, las luces se prenden y apagan, el público aburrido, Hidan mirando las cámaras cómo si tuviera un tic nervioso, Tsunade con un tic en su ceja, Itachi mirando hacía una cámara, activando y desactivando el sharingan y el mangenkyu sharingan. - ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. Itachi mira en estado de shock la puerta metálica que se abren y dan paso a un Sasuke con la expresión fría cómo siempre.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Itachi, soltando un grito muy agudo que no era creíble creer que fue el quien lo grito. - ¡Esto es ridículo!

- Nee-san... - murmuró Sasuke, con el ceño entre cerrado, dándole una mirada asesina a Itachi. Las cámaras se enfocan en sus caras aleatoriamente.

- Mi tonto hermano menor... - dijo de la misma manera el mayor. Sasuke se dirige hacía el trío, sin abandonar la mirada de Itachi.

- Bueno, bueno. Después dejemos la políticas, qué los criminales, los problemas familiares y todas esas cosas ¿les queda cabrones? - dijo Hidan. - Vamos a sentarnos en las putas sillas antes de que mi culo se canse.

Sasuke y Tsunade se sientan a un lado, mientras qué en el otro se sienta Itachi y Hidan. El peliblanco está en con unas tarjetitas en mano, con preguntas puestas en el.

- Y dime Tsunade-tetona-sama... - comenzó a decir Hidan, leyendo la tarjeta. - ¿Qué sientes al estar con el puto emo mayor con el puto emo menor?... Quiero decir ¿que sientes al estar con los hermanos Uchiha's?

Tsunade da una mirada asesina a Itachi, lista para soltar todas las verdades verdaderas qué tenía que decir sobre esos dos renegados.

- Me siento muy incomoda al estar con dos hermanos Uchiha que se odian y detonan odio entre sus miradas. - dijo fuerte la rubia, con su caracterisito tono de voz. - Pero a la vez me siento caliente.

La boca de Hidan prácticamente le llegó hasta el suelo tras esa confesión.

- Qué ridiculo. - murmuró Itachi.

- ¿¡Por qué esta caliente Tsunade-tetona-sama?! - cuestionó Hidan, con los ojos blancos.

- Porque hay que reconocer qué tanto Itachi cómo Sasuke son muy guapos. - respondió la sannin, encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Y yo no te pongo cachonda? - preguntó Hidan, haciendo morros.

- No.

- Bueno, bueno... - Hidan trata de desviar el tema. - La segunda pregunta es para el puto emo, quiero decir a Itachi.

- ¿Hmp?

- ¿Por qué tienes esa obsesión con que Sasuke de tener sus ojos y conocer sus capacidades? - preguntó Hidan, adoptando una pose de pensador.

Itachi y Sasuke se dan una mirada rápida.

- Nee-san...

- Mi tonto hermano menor...

- Nee-san... - volvió a decir Sasuke.

- Mi tonto hermano menor... - Itachi mira hacía la cámara, dispuesto a contestar. - Yo soy el indicado... - murmuró en tono de voz baja. Cierra los ojos y luego de 10 segundos los abre, con su sharingan activado. - ¡Yo me merezco ser el Uchiha inmortal, el mejor de todos! ¡Ser mas fuerte y lograr capacidades! ¡El tío Maddy no es el indicado! ¡Yo, Uchiha Itachi, seré el Uchiha legendario!

Todos los miran con miedo. Público, directores, managers, Tsunade, Hidan y Sasuke se quedan en silencio, haciendo que un silencio se llenara en el estudio. Hinda tratá de ignorar lo sucedido.

- La tercera pregunta es para Sasuke. - murmuró Hidan, lográndose reponer de su reciente shock.

- ¿Qué cosa quieres? - preguntó Sasuke, fastidiado.

- Muchos dicen que estas con Naruto ¿eso es verdad? - Los ojos de Sasuke se achica, entre laza sus manos y su cara se apoya hay, adopta una pose de pensador, la misma que Hidan.

- Podría ser...

La cara de Itachi, Tsunade y Hidan retoman una cara de susto y asco. Las fangirls también adoptan esa misma posición.

- ¿Enserio? - insistió Hidan.

- ¿viene al caso? - espeto el menor, con hartazo. Hidan niega con la cabeza, cambia de tarjeta nuevamente.

- Tienes cinco minutos para acabar el programa. - avisó el director, por el micrófono.

Los ojos de Hidan se abren y rápidamente se para hacía la cámara. Hace una pose sexy, al igual que al principio del programa y acaricia su tetilla por encima de su camisa.

- Esto a sido todo el programa de hoy... - murmuró con voz ronca. - Soy Hidan, tu acompañante... - el peliblanco se da media vuelta y mira a Tsunade. - ¿Quieres mandar saludo a alguien?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Tsunade, dirigiéndose a la cámara de forma energética. - ¡Le quiero mandar saludos a Naruto qué me exigió que lo saludara por la tv a pesar de que este programa nadie lo ve!

- ¡Oe! - exclamó Hidan, indignado.

- ¡Y púes que tomen mucho sake! - gritó Tsunade. Hidan se dirige a Itachi.

- ¿Tienes a alguien a quien saludar, puto emo? quiero decir ¿Itachi? - preguntó el peliblanco, con cara de despreció.

- Hmp. - asintió el azabache. La cámara se enfoca en el, ya que es muy sexy como para parecer y mostrar todo su cuerpo. - Mando un saludo a Kisame. Me dijo que si no lo saludaba jamás iba a ser mi amigo.

- ¡Saludos al puto Kisame entonces! - exclamó enérgicamente. - ¿Y tú Sasuke?

- Le mando un saludo a Naruto. Qué cuando lo vea no lo dejaré caminar por dos semanas. - todos miran extrañados a Sasuke. - De entrenamiento. - aclaró el azabache.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Hidan mirando la cámara. - ¡Esto a sido todo por hoy, cogan harto, tomen, pajeense y pasen una linda semana putos!

* * *

¿Le gusto el fic? Comenten y dejen sus reviews, porque en realidad me inspire mucho cuando lo ice, aun que al final no me quedo como yo quería que me quedara.

En fin, es solo un shot. Por cada reviews, Hidan es mas sexy.

¡Comenten es gratis! Cual quier cosa, pm ;) o reviews

reviews, reviews, reviews


End file.
